


Life of the Party

by Rem_chi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Fraternities & Sororities, Grinding, House Party, Kinda, Kink Exploration, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Yall tipsy af, baby boy mark lee, dom reader, edit: oh no i made more chapters, on Mark's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rem_chi/pseuds/Rem_chi
Summary: This party is exactly like all the other trashy, loud, chad-infested parties your roommate insists on throwing. But maybe this one will have a happy ending.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT) & Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	1. First Time for Everything

This party is exactly like all the other trashy, loud, chad-infested parties your roommate insists on throwing. They happen every other weekend at this point. Drunken college kids that stumble in and out of your house like clockwork; music that blares so loud the neighbors end up calling the cops; your living room being completely destroyed-- nothing changes; nothing but “the boy of the weekend” your roommate always manages to score. 

It isn’t like she’s undeserving of attractive men. It’s just that they’re all  _ abnormally _ attractive (and all but guaranteed to be on some sort of sports team). Like, Jaehyun for example. He was “the boy” three weekends ago: ranked third in the university, star soccer player and, of course, abnormally attractive. 

Or Jeno: a freshmen student that studies martial arts, runs a popular asmr channel on youtube, sings, raps, dances and,  _ of course _ , is abnormally attractive. The world is certainly in her favour. You would find yourself jealous of your friend (especially of tonight’s boy Johnny, goddamn), if it weren’t for the fact that she is the textbook definition of a submissive-- meaning none of her male interests are your type. Dominant men just aren’t for you.

So you continue to sit on the couch alongside the stoner kids, scrolling through Netflix to find the perfect show to drown out the noise of the party, specifically the sound of Johnny and Nicole grinding against each other on the loveseat beside you. You rest your chin in the palm of your hand and end up selecting a generic comedy after growing tired of flipping through the same old recommendations. 

Twenty minutes into the movie, you already feel your eyelids fall shut. For the first time since the party began, you feel peace. Naturally, it was short lived-- a tap on the shoulder waking you up instantly.

“Hey, girl. If you need me, we’ll be in my room.”

“So you’re just going to leave me alone again?” You ask flatly. You knew the answer, and you weren’t mad.. Just disappointed. Nicole shoots you an apologetic look before taking Johnny’s hand and leading him towards the staircase. Before they can disappear upstairs, Johnny turns around and addresses you.

“Oh, hey! If you’re bored, look for my friend Mark! He’s the life of the party.” He snickers, then vanishes up the stairs.

You turn back to the tv with a sigh, wondering how you would even take his advice with the plethora of people in your home. It doesn’t take long after looking to the stoners beside you, all of which have either passed out or are on the verge of passing out, that you decide to take your chances. 

The only way you’re ever going to find someone named ‘Mark’ is by asking someone, which is a challenge in and of itself. The first few people you approach are so intoxicated they can’t form a coherent sentence and another couple of people introduce you to three different ‘Mark’s. By the time you decide to take a break, you’d already wasted an hour and a half on your search. With nothing better to do, you choose to swing by the kitchen and mix a few drinks for yourself. 

You line the cups up in front of you and start downing them one by one. The alcohol burns as it goes down, but it’s entirely welcomed. It’d been a long week, what with exams and make up papers being due back to back; but it’s finally over now. You had planned on celebrating by sleeping like the dead tonight, but that’s obviously out the window. The party surely won’t be over until sunrise. You sigh again, and take another swig. God, you’re bored.

“Wow, you sure know how to drink!” a loud, deep laugh rings in your ear, snapping you from your thoughts. With a grimace, you look up to address the speaker. 

“Oh, you’re Yukhei, aren’t you?” That was rhetorical, of course. Everyone knows who Wong Yukhei is. He’s your typical, energetic jock that every guy is friends with and every girl wants to fuck. You can’t knock them, though-- you get it: he’s drop dead gorgeous and way too nice for his own good.

“That’s so formal! Just call me ‘Lucas’.” He smiles wide.    
  
“Alright, Lucas, what’s up? Getting some more drinks?”

“Yup, for me and my friends! We just got finished dancing. You should join us, you look lonely here.”  _ Way too nice. _

You decide that, with your search going nowhere fast, you could stand to make some new friends. You help him carry the arm full of solo cups to the small group gathered near the back wall. Lucas greets them as ear-splittingly as he’d greeted you and they welcome him back, plucking the cups from his arms. 

“Everyone, this is Y/N! Say hi.” 

Everyone waves and slowly introduces themselves, frequently cut off by drunken laughs and inside jokes. “The Dream Team” as they playfully call their circle, consists of Haechan, Jaemin, Renjun, occasionally Lucas, and... The last person to greet you is, frankly, the most  _ adorably attractive _ man with the most stupidly perfect cheekbones you’d ever seen. Before he can say his name, he cuts his introduction off prematurely by giggling wildly at the hijinx between his two friends Donghyuck and Renjun. While he’s distracted, you can’t help but stare at how beautiful he is. His smile, his laugh, those glasses-- this boy in his entirety is sending your tipsy mind to places it shouldn’t be. 

“Sorry, sorry! My name’s Mark, nice to meet you.” He finishes.

You freeze. 

“Wh-What’s wrong?” Mark stutters, noticing your wide eyes and sudden lack of movement. 

Is this the guy you’ve been looking for all night? It would make sense; Johnny’s hot, and hot people do seem to flock together. “ _ The _ Mark?” You ask incredulously. 

He averts his eyes and laughs sheepishly, only perking back up when you clarify that you were sent by Johnny. With the knowledge of a mutual friend (or rather, an acquaintance in your case), the awkward barrier between the two of you slowly fell. You grow closer to the boy and his group throughout the night and stick by their side for the rest of the party-- learning their inside jokes, taking shots, dancing. It’s the most fun you’ve had at one of Nicole’s parties in a long time. 

💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅💦

Your new friends choose to call it a night when Lucas becomes too intoxicated to stand upright and you catch Renjun fingering Haechan in the bathroom. The gang stumbles outside and Jaemin hails a cab for the couple before taking Lucas back to their dorm. You wave goodbye to your new friends, feeling a bit sad that they didn’t get to stay the night. 

“Are you leaving too, Mark?” You pout, hoping maybe he’ll stay a little longer. 

“I’mma wait for Johnny, if that’s.. If that’s okay with you.” 

You don’t know why he asks for your permission, but you give it to him nonetheless. Both of you walk back into the crowded home. Noticing your spot on the back wall is now taken, as is the dining table and couches, you take this chance to invite him up to your room. You didn’t mean anything inappropriate by it, but Mark’s face quickly flushes bright red and he averts his eyes. Before you can calm him down and explain yourself, he lowers his head, stuttering out a quiet ‘yes’. He can’t bring himself to look at you properly, much too embarrassed, and his shy reaction has you more giddy than it should have. Swiftly, you turn on your heels and, with a stiff voice, tell him to follow you. You grin like an idiot all the way up to your room.

At the end of the hall, you open up your door and invite him inside. He slips past you with his head tucked low, taking the chance to glance around your room from the corner of his eye as he sits at the edge of your bed. It’s not an impressive room by any means. You spent money on paint for the walls and a nice, queen sized bed. You were quite satisfied with decorating basic furniture with pictures of family and friends and stray pieces of jewelry; though it makes for an unimpressive first impression.   
  
“Your, uh, your room is really nice.” He finally speaks up as you close and lock your door.

You tread across the room to sit next to Mark, feeling him tense up once again. He’s practically sweating bullets when you lightly wrap your fingers around his thigh. In the hopes of easing his anxiety, you rest your head on his shoulder and let him take a deep breath. 

“I hope I didn’t read you wrong just now, but if you don’t want anything to happen, Mark--” 

He cuts you off with a loud “no!”, before lowering his head again and apologizing. The room falls silent. You want to give him the chance to speak his mind, but it causes him to wiggle nervously. 

“It’s just, uh,” he stammers, “I don’t do this often, I guess, the whole hooking up thing, y’know; and, well, a part of me feels like I just sprung this up on you just now. I’ve been, y’know, I guess looking at you all night cause you’re so.. Just wow. But uh--”

Turning his head to face you, you cut off his rambling with a soft kiss, which shuts him up instantly. You pull away and give him the sweetest smile you can muster, taking his hand in yours. To ease him into a more romantic mood, you opt to take things a bit slower than planned. You lean back in, pressing your lips against his once more. He sighs into the kiss, shoulders slowly relaxing. You smile into the kiss and push your body closer to his. 

_ God, Mark’s lips are as soft as they look. _ You only briefly try to resist the urge to deepen the kiss. You drag your tongue wetly across his bottom lip, forcing your way inside his mouth, and taking him aback in the process. He gasps when your tongues intertwine and he brings his free hand up to grip at your dress when blood rushes to his head quickly. You relish the heat of the moment before he pulls away to catch his breath.

You don’t give him long to recover. As he’s panting, you bury your face in the crook of his neck and mouth along his artery line, leaving harsh kisses in your wake. Cocking his head to the side with a soft groan, he unknowingly gives you access to his Adam's apple-- and you don’t let this opportunity pass you by. You nip at his collar, making your way up to his adam’s apple and marking it, then moving further up to his jaw.

He pants heavily and, despite his best efforts to hide them, you can hear little whimpers escape his bruised lips. You smirk against his jawline before biting down harshly on the soft flesh below it, just hard enough to leave a mark, but not drawing any blood. Mark lets out a yelp, thrusting his hips up once before bringing his hand up from your dress to slap over his mouth. He pulls back and looks down at you with wide eyes, as if he was confused by his own reaction. 

“I- oh god, that was so weird. I’m sorry--” He begins his apology, but you don’t give him the chance to finish. You pull him back in for a heated kiss making his words die in his throat. He tries desperately to keep up with your pace, but his inexperience keeps you in control. You alternate between soft pecks, bites to his swollen bottom lip, and sucking diligently on his tongue; and, by the time you pull away again, he’s breathing heavily, staring back at you with half lidded eyes. 

His fucked out expression has you clenching your thighs together desperately to help relieve yourself in any way.  _ Fuck, you want to ruin this boy _ . His eyes don’t leave yours. He wants you to lead the way. He’s putty in your hands right now and the look he’s giving you says that he’s willing to do whatever you ask of him; but judging by his earlier reaction, he might not be aware of what he’s doing and how much it’s affecting you. You have to keep your head on your shoulders for him. As much as you want to bend him over your nightstand and peg him till the sun comes up, you know you have to be patient. This may very well be his first time being dommed. So you start with something light.

You press another soft kiss to his lips before swinging your leg around his, effectively straddling him. Before he can open his mouth to say something, you begin biting along his jaw again. He sucks in his breath and chooses to remain quiet, minus his little noises and whines of approval. Testingly, you grind your clothed pussy against the front of his jeans and he quickly breaks his silence once again.

“Ah, Y/N! Wait..!” 

You look him in his eyes, dark and full of lust, before moving off of him briefly and lifting the front of your dress. Hesitantly, he looks away from your face and down to your panties, which are visibly soaked through. Mark’s mouth goes dry at the sight. Now he can truly see the effect he has on you and it invigorates something inside him. Without thinking, he opens his mouth.

“Fuck... please.” He begs. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s begging for-- if it was for you not to stop, for you to use him like a toy, or both. He lifts his gaze from your pussy to your eyes once again.

“ _ Please. _ .” 

A shiver shoots through your spine and your legs threaten to give out.  _ Oh, he’s perfect.  _ He’s perfect and he’s  _ yours _ for the night.

You push against his chest with enough force to make him collapse onto his back. Immediately, you take to grinding against his growing erection, pulling a needy moan from the both of you. Sitting all your weight atop him, you throw your head back and speed up the pace of your hips. You feel yourself losing to your own pleasure for a moment, but when Mark desperately bucks his hips and releases a string of throaty moans, you’re brought back to reality and what you need to do:  _ wreck him _ . 

Mark’s eyes rip open (when had he closed them?) in shock as you forcefully tear open his black button down shirt with your bare hands, popping off a few of the fasteners in the process. Normally he’d be angry about the destruction of one of his shirts, but right now, he wants nothing more than for you to scratch down his chest until it scars; which is exactly what you do. 

You steadily drag your nails down the center of his chest, leaving violent red scratches trailing down his body. Your hips lose their rhythm for a moment when Mark loudly moans your name. With a proud smirk, you lean down to his exposed nipples and pull one roughly between your teeth, the other with your fingertips. He can’t control the thrust of his hips at the sudden spike in pleasure. Mark never knew he liked to be roughed up during sex. He’s never been more turned on in his life. He wants more. He needs it. 

When you suddenly stop humping him, pulling away, he releases a whine that nearly breaks your heart; you shush him quietly before standing over him. He watches with curious eyes as you quickly undo his belt and zipper, then roughly pull him out of his jeans. At the exposure to the cold air of your room, you watch in awe as goosebumps form along his thighs and his cock noticeably twitches in his briefs. Wasting no time, you take his cock into your hand and give it a few firm squeezes, making him thrust wildly into your grip .

“Oh fu- uck, Y/N, please!” He begs again. 

“What do you want me to do to you, Mark?” 

He tries to find the words, but you begin to stroke him through his underwear roughly. He breaks off into a whimper, tossing his head back and forth in desperation. He doesn’t know what he wants specifically. He wants you to touch his cock. He wants you to be on top of him again. He wants you to taunt him more. He wants everything, but he can’t put it into words.

He doesn’t answer, but his moans grow louder. You can feel the restless energy radiating off his skin.  _ You _ know what he wants and you’ll coax it out of him one way or another. 

“ _ What  _ do you want me to do, Mark?” You repeat yourself.

“I-,” he moans, “I don’t know!”

“Do you want me to make you cum in your briefs, baby?” You know that won’t satisfy either of you, but it’s the first step in getting him to open up. He shakes his head, still thrusting against your palm.

“No? So outside of your briefs then. Do you want me to grind against your cute little cock again? Or suck you off? How about using one of my vibrators, hm?” With every option you list, you notice his body start to shake more and more. He can no longer keep still, squirming and rutting against your touch-- his whines getting louder by the second. 

“Oh, are you going to cum, baby boy? I thought you didn’t want to ruin your pretty panties?”   
  
You pull your hand away from his now leaking cock, making him release a pathetic sob. As he wheezes and tries to pull himself back together, you wiggle him out of his briefs and throw them across the room. Mark’s breathing is jagged and his chest heaves violently. You kiss around his cock, near his thighs and lower stomach, taking advantage of his sensitivity and not giving him the chance to fully recover.

“I have a good idea, love. How about this? Do you want mommy to fuck you-- milk you dry with her pussy?”

Through a broken sob, Mark nearly screams ‘yes’. You smile and lean forward to kiss him gently. He tries to chase your lips as you pull away, but you’re quick to your feet. You all but skip over to your dresser to pull a pack of condoms out of the bottom of your jewelry box. As you shut the case, you look over to see the clock reading 2:34 am. You hadn’t realized you’d been teasing him for close to an hour now. No wonder he’s a sobbing mess. He’s at his break point. 

You return to the bed and Mark’s side quickly. While you open the condom, you instruct him to make his way to the headboard of your bed. When the packet is open and Mark is in place, you crawl over to him.

“Mark,” you speak up while rolling on the condom as gently as possible, “have you calmed down a bit, baby boy? Are you still with me?”

“Yes.. m-ma’am.”

“You’ll be rewarded for your good manners, Mark. That is, if you’re okay with continuing.”

He nods silently before murmuring a soft “please”. 

With that, there’s nothing left to hold you back. The condom is snuggly secure, so you remove your wet panties and toss them near Mark’s clothes. You straddle his hips for the second time tonight, this time aligning his cock with your hole. 

“Are you ready, love?”

“Yes, mommy. Please!”

Without hesitation, you sink down on his cock. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth opens in a silent scream. You moan as he reaches the hilt, fitting completely inside you. You waste no time in lifting your body up and dropping it back down at a steady pace, giving him no time to adjust to your tight warmth. Usually when you ride your partner, you don’t allow them to meet your movements. They’re to stay still and accept the pleasure you give them; but you’re in a forgiving mood tonight, as Mark has been an exceptionally good boy, especially for his first time. 

“Mark, you feel so good; such a good boy for mommy. Tell mommy how it feels baby.”

“So- ooh! So good.. you feel amazing, mommy! Fuck, fuckk-- I can’t--”

You roll your hips faster in response, making him choke on a moan. By the way he’s sweating and squeezing your knees, you can tell that he’s already close. You inform him that he’s allowed to cum whenever he feels. It’s his reward for being so good tonight. His eyes scrunch closed tighter. His whines peaking as he begins riding out his orgasm. 

“Momma-- oh mommy, thank you.. I’m cummi-- fuck!”

You don’t stop riding him, even when you can feel his cock give its last spurt and his body falls limp against the headboard. His orgasm is so powerful it leaves him shaking. It leaves him out of commission for a moment. He whimpers as his senses begin to gradually return to him, and he continues feeling an intense, pleasurable pain. You haven't stopped moving since he came, desperately chasing your own high. Mark tosses his head back as the full intensity of the pain starts to set in. It hurts. _ It feels so good it hurts. _ A part of him wants you to stop, to please give him a break; but he wants to see you cum. He wants to make you cum on his cock-- to make his mommy happy. 

He gets his wish a few thrusts later. You scream his name as your orgasm comes crashing down like a tidal wave. You clench hard around him, giving him one last bit of that sweet pain, before you collapse on top of him. You both breathe together momentarily, recollecting yourselves. When you can slowly start feeling your legs again, you pull off of him. Not wanting to go to sleep filthy, you clean up lazily; and by the time you climb into bed, you can barely keep your eyes open. You look over to Mark one last time for the night, noticing that he’d already fallen asleep, and you press a good night kiss to his cheek.

💦👅💦👅💦👅💦👅💦

When you wake up the next morning alone, you’re devastated. You pull on a pair of pajama shorts and a tee, then slink quietly down the stairs. Nicole, sitting in a pile of used solo cups and plates, catches sight of you from the corner of her eye. She greets you happily, telling you all about her night with Johnny.

“He was the best I’ve ever had! And, don’t tell anyone, but I think he’s going to ask me out soon!!” She squealed. You try your best to look happy for her. She deserves a man as good as Johnny afterall, but you’re heartbroken and she can read your mood better than anyone. She pushes you for details and, as you tell her about your night with Mark, she gasps aloud. 

“Oh, so  _ that _ was Mark!” She looks overjoyed before sliding you a crumpled sheet of paper. You carefully unwrap the paper while she explains that a weird looking guy left this morning in a hurry. She thought he was just a straggler from the party, so when he gave her this note, she was going to just throw it away. Once you open the letter, a huge smile grows on your swollen lips.

  
  


“Last night was amazing, Y/N. I’ve got class, and didn’t want to wake you up, but please call me.. Here’s my number.

-Mark Lee”

You open your phone and shoot him a text before saving the contact, perfectly content. 

“Hey, Nicole.”

“What’s up?”

“Thank you for your stupid serority parties."

“What? Sure, no problem!”


	2. Long Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break feels so much longer when you can't see Mark.

_ It's embarrassing how horny you’ve been for Mark Lee recently. _

You can’t be blamed for feeling this way. Afterall, the two of you had begun regularly hooking up ever since the house party three months ago. You had gotten used to his constant presence around the house-- waking up to his adorable, sleep-swollen face more often than not. A genuine connection had begun forming between you. Hell, you were thinking of taking the relationship further by making things official--! 

But that plan has been ruined by Mark’s unusually hectic schedule. 

It started with his family trip to Europe late last month, where you didn’t get to talk to him for three weeks straight (though he did send you a postcard and a souvenir from Greece that you promptly framed and put on your dresser). As soon as he returned, the dean asked for his help with student orientation. 

Just when you thought you could schedule a date, take some of the stress out of his shoulders with some good ole fashion facesitting,  _ naturally _ , the Dream Team called and decided to start up a  _ band _ of all things. You’ve barely been given the opportunity to Facetime him, let alone see him in person.

You’ve only managed to see Mark twice this summer and now, sitting in a local cafe like an awkward third wheel, watching Johnny spoon feed your roommate a portion of his cake... well, you’re feeling a little bit lonely. 

There’s no doubt you’re elated about Nicole and Johnny’s relationship. Her boyfriend’s a complete knockout and she deserves this happiness (even if it  _ is _ making you cringe out of your chair); but you’re beginning to get swallowed up by jealousy. Oh, what you wouldn’t give to be in their shoes-- imagine cuddling up on the couch with Mark right now, watching a movie and feeding him some popcorn, stroking his hair and telling him how good of a boy he is--

You sigh.  _ This cannot be healthy.  _

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Johnny suddenly notices how drab you’ve been. You’ve always been overly transparent. It’s a curse.

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve been feeling lonely lately...” 

The couple frowns at your honesty. You apologize quickly and ask to drop the subject. It wasn't your intention to bring the mood down. When Nicole opens her mouth to say something comforting, you shut it down instantly. You shouldn’t have said anything, afterall. 

The rest of the hangout passes by without any mention of Mark or your loneliness, something you were very grateful for. 

Like the gentleman he is, Johnny calls up and pays for your and Nicole’s uber ride home. You both say your goodbyes for the day, but before Johnny shuts the door to the car, he addresses you personally.

“Hey, don’t be so down. I’m gonna call Mark today and see what’s been up with him.”

You begin to tell him that he doesn’t have to go out of his way to do what you’re too nervous to, but he slams the door in your face-- snickering as the driver pulls off. 

Man, you really shouldn’t have opened your mouth. 

  
  
  
  
  


The day continues on, slowly fading into night. Nicole, being the ever-so-busy social butterfly she is, went out hours ago to hang out with some of her friends from high school. You’ve been left with the house to yourself and you plan to take complete advantage of it. After a steaming hot bath and a full course Grubhub meal, you dig through your side drawer to find your wireless speaker. You quickly pair it up with your phone and turn on your “ 🤫🍆  super secret sexy kpop playlist  🍆🤫 ” playlist . 

Tonight is the night you’re going to properly treat yourself. You’ve been wound up for way too long and you haven’t had a satisfying orgasm all week. It’s time for that to change. 

You wiggle underneath your covers, body relaxed and hand slipping slowly into your sleep pants. You lightly trace over your clit with a pleased sigh. The plan is to be as loud as you want because of your newfound freedom and you can’t wait. But just as you slide your fingers past your lips, rubbing over your hole teasingly, your phone buzzes on the nightstand beside you. You groan in pure irritation. 

Who could be calling you so late and  **_why?_ ** With your free hand, you angrily answer the phone, snapping out a short, “ _ ugh, hello?! _ ”

Thanks to your speaker, Mark’s voice rings loudly throughout your room. “Y/N? Hey, it’s been a while. I’m so sorry I haven’t gotten to call!”

Your hand tears from your underwear and you hastily snatch your phone off of the tableside. You’d completely forgotten about Johnny’s promise back at the cafe. You didn’t expect him to actually help you-- or at least, not this quickly. 

“Wh-Why are you calling so late, Mark? You couldn’t have waited til tomorrow..?” you ask in a panic.

“Oh, sorry. Johnny said it was important, so I thought I would try and call tonight.. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

You assure him that his call isn’t unwelcomed, just that you were...preoccupied at the moment. He apologizes again and offers to call back tomorrow, but the damage is done. Even if you were to hang up now, your super sexy kpop mood has been tainted. Not that you’re complaining about hearing Mark’s voice again. It’s better than your playlist by a mile. 

“I can’t wait to show you what me and the Dream Team have been making, Y/N! Lucas is friends with a producer and he’s been helping us make some dope ass music. Turns out I’m pretty good at rapping--!”

You hum in acknowledgement. You aren’t surprised that he’s good at rapping. Afterall, there’s a stereotype that rappers are good with their tongues and Mark falls perfectly into it. You stifle a laugh as the call suddenly falls silent.

“Mark?”

“S-Sorry, I just... I didn’t expect that is all.” He giggles shyly. 

Your eyes widen in realization that your little ‘tongue technology’ comment was said aloud. You scold yourself for so blatantly expressing your horniness.  _ How embarrassing! _ Before you can try and brush off your words as a joke, he weakly whispers into the phone.

“Y’know, I’ve.. I’ve missed you a lot, mommy.”

You gasp quietly.

“We haven’t gotten to meet up in so long and it’s really... I just really miss you.”

_ He’s so cute. Maybe you  _ **_will_ ** _ get yourself off tonight after all. _ You let out a sigh as you slip your hand back into your shorts. It’s been a while since you’ve heard your little boy being soft for you like this, calling you ‘mommy’. It’s music to your ears. You miss this. You miss him.

Without thinking, you effortlessly push two fingers inside yourself with a loud moan.

“Y-Y/N?” Mark hushedly calls out, shock apparent in his voice. It snaps you back to reality.

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby boy. Your call interrupted my play time, so I’m feeling a little worked up.” 

It’s Mark’s turn to gasp. You smirk-- his reaction prompting you to continue. 

“I’ve missed you too, Mark. Mommy’s missed you so much,” you moan. “You know, Nicole’s out tonight. I planned to spend all night getting myself off to the thought of my pretty little boy.”

You hear another faint gasp, then shuffling and a door slam shut on the other end of the line. You stop moving your fingers to listen closely to the call. After a few moments of more quick footsteps and awkward shuffling, you decide to speak back up.

“Mark...?”

One more door slams before Mark returns. “Y/N,” He whines childishly, slightly out of breath. “I’m not at home.. I’m still with the team...!”

“Oh, and where are you now?”   
“A bathroom at the other end of the studio.. I didn’t expect-- I was-- Shit, I’ll never live it down if the guys see me like this.”

You snicker at his poutiness. It makes your urge to tease him grow stronger.

“So what, baby? You ran off to go relieve yourself in the middle of a recording session? Did me talking dirty to you really turn you on that much?”

Another whine.

“I haven’t gotten alone time in a while, mommy.. I can’t help it!”

You coo at the desperation in his voice, starting up the movement of your fingers once again. Mark listens eagerly to your moans, soaking them in while waiting for you to give him some instruction, a command, anything-- ! 

His restless energy is practically seeping through the phone; it’s almost palpable. In the time you’ve been together, you’ve found that he thrives on being told what to do. He wants to be guided every step of the way.  _ He gets off on being good for you. _

“Touch yourself, Mark. I want to hear you moan for me, nice and loud.”   
“B-But, they’ll hear me... I--!”

You shush him before he can go on a nervous tirade. “You’re far away from them right now, love. Don’t you wanna sound pretty for mommy?”

After a moment of hesitation, you hear him exhale and unzip his pants. The sound of skin on skin slowly begins to echo throughout the studio bathroom (heard clearly from your speaker). His breath hitches and, despite your order, you can tell that he’s still holding back his voice. Oh well, it’s a given that it will take some coaxing to get the boy out of his shell. At this point, you know it always takes some time to loosen him up. He has to let go of his pride before he can slip into subspace. That’s just the way Mark Lee is. 

So you purr into the mouth of your phone, feeding him constant praises and soft moans. Mark whimpers at every sultry word that drips from your lips, picking up the pace of his wrist and arching his back off of the bathroom door. 

“How do you feel, Mark? Talk to me.”   
“ ‘ts embarrassing.” He grumbles. “But it.. Ahh, shit. It feels good, mommy..!”

Pleased with his response, you choose to amp up the scene and give Mark another order in the hopes of easing his tensions once and for all. Doing as you instruct, he steps out of the jeans he had pooled around his ankles and kicks them to the corner of the room. The room is mute, bar the sound of both of your ragged breathing. With a huff, Mark hops onto the counter between the two bathroom sinks. He swivels around to face his reflection before releasing a petulant wail.

“What’s the matter, baby?”   
“Ahh, this is so embarrassing..!”

“What do you see?”   
  


Brief hesitation.

“I look,” he squirms, “kinda.. I dunno.. wrecked? My face is really r-red and-- and my cock is... Mommy, I’m so hard.”

“Aw, good boy. I’m proud of you, Mark, painting me such a pretty picture. You’re doing a great job, love.”

His blush grows a deep red and his cock twitches. Fuck, he desperately wishes you were there to see him falling apart. Before his brain can catch up with his mouth, he begins to beg for your permission to continue touching himself. He’s slipping, you notice, and he’s becoming much louder. 

Strings of whimpers and mewls flow from Mark’s end of the call, filling the air of your room courtesy of your bluetooth speaker. It drives you to the edge faster than you expected. You want to last longer for him, in fact, you want to cum together with him; but your curled fingers are hitting just the right spot and his moans are getting higher and more desperate. You want to see him so badly right now. Not just through the phone. Not just over Facetime. You want to be the one to claw your way down his chest, whisper into his ear and command him to cum.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Mark, baby, I’m cumming!” You cry out just before your orgasm hits you heavy. 

Through the haze of your orgasm, you can hear the furious sound of his hand on his cock, pumping and stroking as hard as he can-- as if he wanted to cum with you as well. 

“I’m so close, mommy. I’m so close, please let me cum! Please tell me I can cum..!” He all but sobs. His moans have become choked and broken and he’s chanting your name like a prayer. You know as soon as you give the word, he’ll fall apart. And so you do.

“Cum, Mark.”

Mark’s vision whites out as he curls in on himself. His head smacks roughly against the mirror as he cums, shooting ribbons of semen onto the glass in front of him. His legs are still shaking and his eyes are anchored shut.

As he heaves in his breath, attempting to pull himself together with an airy whine still trapped in his throat, you can’t help but break out into a smile. God, that felt incredible. 

Just when you open your mouth to ask when he’ll be free to meet up, seeing as how it’s been way too long-- you hear a familiar booming voice come from the other side of the call. 

“Yo, Mark! You in there? Where’d you go, man?” Lucas shouts.

Mark yelps. All you can hear is frantic scrambling and a shaky, “H-Hold on, dude, I’m using the bathroom--!” before the line cuts off. 

A part of you is stupidly amused by the Dream Team’s antics, but then the silence soon begins to set in. You’re still in your bed. Alone.

No playlist, no roommate, and no telling how long it will be before you see Mark Lee again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments I got on the last chapter actually managed to inspire me. I didn't expect such a positive response and I didn't plan on this becoming a short chapter fic, but here we fuckin' gooooo! Thank you, everyone! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up got the motivation to write this at 10:30pm and I finished it at 3:30am. Quarantine's a bitch.


End file.
